coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 16 - mora ab alto
We are doing a 40x40 war against a clan that has 12 wins (same as us). They appear to me as very strong in the top 2, but generally weaker than the last few clans we've faught (and won!). Stay sharp and follow the plan and we got this one. Can we get 100 of the possible 120 stars? ---- 'Squads' #blink's - #1 jim bob - #6 yocham64 (avg exp 101.67) #whitematter's crew - #7 inatej - #16 sherwin (avg exp 77.90) #Widowmaker's crew - #17 WarrantAsylum - #24 slim shady (avg exp 67.63) #Andrew's crew - #25 jo3 - #32 dave (avg exp 55.38) #GattoMatto's crew - #33 sweettie - #40 Saffo7 (avg exp 35.75) ---- 'blink's crew' #1 - #6 - these are the guys with TH10 / inf towers #Hold off attacking up here until we have cleared white's bases just in case we need you to go down. Consider yourself in both this crew and white's crew. NOTE: I moved myself down. 'Crew members' #blinkermech #whitematter33 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'whitematter's crew' #7 - #16 - crush these guys and then look to help up and down! You guys killed it the last war! 'Crew members' #steint #Kato #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' #17 - #24 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #FattTV #raychee #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #jmazz #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *17 and 19 - Norwalk Ray ---- 'Andrew's crew' #25 - #32 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tasmanianaddict #tizzy #Great Lord Matt #Norwalk Ray #rerun #InvestLT #Made Monster 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #33 - #40 - continue your near perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #fritz #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #zathris #Krstffr Dibs on #40 if they don't change base 'Scouting Reports' * 33. swittie TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; cannon: five two lvl 8 and lvl 7; arch tower: four: three lvl 6 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 5. Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the he bottom. Do not attack from up and left sides. Instead it’s better to attack on the right side where there is the mortar lvl 2 because: there are no towers wiz nearby (as if you attack the other corners), if passed by the camp army will not find bombs / traps. Attach firmly without wasting troops. Ask hogs for reinforcement troops. This is the typical village that hogs love to destroy it .. of course 34 The destroyer TH lvl 7 at the bottom. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three lvl 2; cannon: five: three lvl 6 and two lvl 5; arch tower: four: three lvl 5 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 1; walls: manly lvl 4. Attracts the troops attacking either of the castle with some goblins gold factories (where is the mortar) and elixir of the village on the left (bottom). I would stick the gun in the lower left corner of the village. The TH is right there. It would climb from there to win three stars. * 35. go TH lvl 6 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two lvl 4; cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three: two lvl 7 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 5. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle at the top. Then on the right attrack and destroy them. I would stick the corner at the bottom left side of the American flag. You should have no trouble winning three star. 36. YHNJJHW eqqwlks TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 10 (outside walls). Mortar: two: lvl 2 and 3; cannon: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 4; arch tower: three lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 1. air defence: one lvl 1; walls: lvl 4. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle at the bottom. Each point is good to attack the village. Remember only to use some barbarian to verify eventualy bombs or traps. And if you attack near defence outside the walls our giants go first against that 37. Dwalk144 TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two: lvl 2 and 1; cannon: five: three lvl 5 and two lvl 3; arch tower: three: one lvl 6 and two lvl 5; wiz tower: two: lvl 2 and lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1 and 2; walls: manly lvl 4. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle. Use barbarians and then attrack the troops on the left. I would attack the village from the lower left side close to the factories of gold. It seems to me the best place to get as soon as possible to TH 38. Zbeezy TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 10. Mortar: two lvl 2; cannon: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 3; arch tower: three lvl 4; wiz tower: two: lvl 1; air defence: zero!!!!. Walls: lvl 3 around the village, lvl 4 around TH and lvl 2 too. Attracts the troops of the castle by some barbarian run form the bottom. Destroy them. To select the point to be careful attack to the empty spaces. They could hide bombs / traps. I would attack the north side where there is the mortar. Use some goblin and barbarian to verify the presence of bombs. While you're attacking with the giants, use an archer against the canon which is in the upper right corner. Verified that at this point there are no bombs / traps using other archers to destroy it completely. 39. Raymond01 TH lvl 5 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one: lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 2. walls: lvl 4 Attracts the troops of the castle by some barbarian at the top e destroy them. I would attack from the bottom, near the cannon. Use few goblin and barbarian. Even here three stars on the first attack. 40. Saffo7 TH lvl 5. no King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one: lvl 3; Cannon: three lvl 5; arch tower: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: one lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1; walls: mah.... Amazing Set of the village. If it remains as the village are now, and you do not get three stars on the first attack, you will be the one to explain to the clan as you did. Obviously I'm kidding. Not too much though. Definitely will change the set for the war .... 'Attack Dibs' *TBD Category:Coc